There are several methods currently available for creating a 3D computer model of an object. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,114 B1 teaches an interactive method for designing automobiles that aids in creating a 3D computer model. Also, U.S. Publication No. 2006/0232583 A1 teaches a method for capturing a physical model as a 3D computer model. Other systems are available for creating a 3D model from a 2D image. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2005/0190962 A1 demonstrates a method for creating a 3D computer model of a face from standard, two-dimensional (2D) images. However, the above references share the same general modelive of creating a 3D image inside a computer system, instead of providing a user-friendly system for producing a tangible, 3D model or reproduction, or producing other 3D models.
Some inventions have recognized the usefulness of creating a physical reproduction of a 3D computer model. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2004/0243481 discloses the creation of a 3D computer model based on a medical patient's physical characteristics, along with transmission of the model over the internet so that it may be manufactured into a physical manifestation of the 3D model for use in medical procedures.
Several inventions also exist for the creation of 3D animations related to video games, and have recognized the potential value of being able to buy and sell such creations. For example U.S. Publication No. 2004/0053690 A1 pertains to customizing digital, 3D characters and then buying and selling them over the internet.
However, no invention currently exists for a secured network-based system designed for use over the internet, in a retail store, or third-party location, which allows users with no experience in creating 3D models to have 3D models manufactured from their 3D images, and to collect, buy, sell, and ship the models while optionally employing an automated system to register the models for copyright protection. Also, none of the above-cited inventions allows computer aided production of animated film clips, video games, and mobile phone models incorporating the user's 3D images, nor do they allow the certification of the 3D models so that it may be bought and sold as unique models.